New Beginning
by sun98
Summary: Two years after Harry Potter's disappearance the Dark Side has won. Now everyone has better things to wonder about. Why are the presumed dead Remus Lupin and Sirius Black suddenly alive? Who is Marvolo Slytherin, the new Minister of Magic? And who really is Hadrian Valerise, heir to the vampiric throne? More importantly, can the vampiric prince have the happy ending he never had?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"My lord, come quickly."

Footsteps, evenly paced with just a hint of urgency, was heard on the hard pavement.

"What have you found?"

"It seems that he was in need of blood and so… he attacked a… wizard, my lord."

"… A wizard? The scouts said this was an entirely muggle town."

"Yes, it seems though that there were extremely strong blood wards along with obscurity wards around a house that masked the wizard and his family."

"The wizard should have been able to defend himself then. Was he not of age or inside his home?"

"I'm afraid he was not inside his home when he was attacked and… the wizard cannot be more than… thirteen, my lord."

He jerked his head to the side. His eyes widening just for a fraction of a second. Even by their laws attacking a child was a capital offense. Especially muggle and wizarding children as they had no formal combat training.

"He attacked a _child_!? Is he still alive? The child?"

"He is… but I'm afraid the only way for the child to survive the night is to be… turned."

"I see. Where is Elizabeth?"

"She is with the child… I must warn you, my lord… the child… he looks remarkably just like… like _him_."

"… Continue with the search. Elizabeth and I will catch up once we have settled the child."

"Yes, my lord."

He continued walking in the direction Thomas had been leading him. As he neared he saw his beloved, Elizabeth kneeled down beside the child by a tree.

As he neared his beloved spoke. All the while lowly caressing the child's black hair.

"We must turn him." She looked up at him. " We _must_."

"Think clearly, darling." He would've continued had he not been cut off.

"I am! I am thinking clearly! He is still our child. Even…even if he cannot remember us."

He was ready to jump in joy. He had not heard his beloved speak with such conviction in so many years.

"Darling-"

"This is our second chance! Fate has given us a chance to start anew! A chance we thought was lost!"

He stared at her then slowly turned his gaze to the dying child. Slowly kneeling down in front of his beloved he could not help but think that she was right. This was a second chance. A chance to right their past mistakes. He shook his head. He could not let his thoughts wonder down that path.

"Darling, listen to me. He may have once been our… our child but he is someone else's now. Could you bare the pain, love? He wouldn't remember us! When he looks at us he will never remember the life he once had… The life he had as our child. He wouldn't remember. He will never remember us. His parents from a life before."

A moment passed before his beloved answered him.

"Then we will just have to surpass the pain. Love, what does it matter if he cannot remember us! As long as he is with us that should be enough! Think of Annaria, she will be so happy!"

He was silent for a long time. If his beloved could get over this so quickly why couldn't he? After all she was right. He would be happy to simply have his child there even if he could not remember the life he'd had before. Then there was Annaria. She had never given up hope that her dear brother would return. It was not his place to decide what would make her happier. This was something he had learned the hard way after all.

And with that thought his mind was made up. "Alright, love. You win this time."

And it was with this answer that the world was forever changed.

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"**New Minister of Magic"**

_This is another wonderful article from your most beloved reporter, Rita Skeeter. This reporter has a most delicious announcement to make to all those of Wizarding Britain. _

_I am positive that everyone has not quite just yet forgotten the handsome and charming Lord Marvolo Slytherin. Just a little over two years ago Lord Marvolo Slytherin claimed Lordship as the last heir to the prestigious Slytherin line. As I am sure everyone knows Lord Marvolo Slytherin did not inherit much of anything as the descendants of Slytherin who came before himself had lost the massive fortune due to inter breeding. It would seem though that Lord Slytherin has begun rebuilding the name of Slytherin and bringing back the riches that came with the name. _

_It is my great honor to announce that our new Minister of Magic is none other than Lord Marvolo Slytherin himself!_

_After the debacle with Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, two years ago in which he choose Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Once it came to light that not only was Fudge interfering with the workings of Hogwarts but also instated a despicable person such as Umbridge, who used illegal blood quills to punish students during her time at Hogwarts, to a position of power above the Headmaster, something that has clearly been stated in 'Hogwarts, A History' as a decision only made by the staff at Hogwarts and no one else. Cornelius Fudge was sacked as Minister of Magic but not long after mysterious events led to the death of our beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and the popular nomination to become the next Minister of Magic. _

_With Albus Dumbledore's death the Wizengamont was forced to elect a new Chief Warlock and the International Confederation of Wizards a new Supreme Mugwump._

_Lord Marvolo Slytherin so far has shown great determination in the betterment of our ministry. According to many who work at the ministry, both in the Minister's office and out of it, new Minister Slytherin is working relentlessly to fix the problems mostly ignored by former Minister Fudge. An interview with new Undersecretary Percival Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, tells me that Minister Slytherin is very hardworking and is relentlessly finishing all paper work sent to his office. Something Fudge did not do during his time as Minister._

_An interview with Lucius Malfoy, representative sent by the Board of Governors, also tells me that Minister Slytherin had a meeting just two weeks ago to discuss the safety of the students at Hogwarts due to past events that have occurred before that has threatened the safety of the students. Here is what Mr. Lucius Malfoy had to say on their meeting and new Minister Slytherin:_

"_Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Slytherin met with the Board of Governors to discuss the safety of the students at the Minister's request. During this meeting Minister Slytherin made it quite evident that he wanted the supposed curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position removed. A curse breaker, recommended by the goblins, William Weasley, will be coming to Hogwarts with a team to see about this supposed curse. During their time at Hogwarts they will also me renewing the wards around Hogwarts and putting up some new wards as well. Another topic that came up during the meeting was if Headmistress McGonagall was willing to add some mandatory and new elective classes at Hogwarts. _

_The Board of Governors received a letter from the Headmistress to notify us that, yes; there will be new classes at Hogwarts coming this new school year. Some of those classes will be Wizarding Traditions and Etiquette, Physical Combat, and Dancing. I am well aware that Hogwarts offers a class that should have covered wizarding traditions and etiquette but, as I am we are well aware of, History of Magic is taught by a ghost who talks of nothing the goblin wars. _

_Minister Slytherin also spoke of introducing muggleborn children to the wizarding world earlier than just the day of their Hogwarts acceptance letter. The Minister's thought behind this idea is so that muggleborn children do not come to Hogwarts completely ignorant of wizarding history, tradition, and etiquette. Currently this idea is still being decided on by the Board of Governors and Headmistress McGonagall. _

_Another excellent idea was to perhaps build a 'graduate' school as Minister Slytherin calls it to further to education of our children after they have graduated Hogwarts. This school would be optional as wizards come of age at seventeen and so legal adults in the eyes of the Ministry"_

_As you can see from what Mr. Lucius Malfoy has said, Minister Slytherin seems to be putting in quite the effort to help our children not just keep our ministry in check. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story. Thanks so much! XD Also I just wanted to say that despite what the cover story's picture looks like Tom is NOT a vampire although I plan on making him one by the end of the story.**

Today was a depressing day. It was cloudy and it was raining tons of pounds. If you looked outside all you could see was blobs. Everything seemed to be mushed together due to the heavy rain.

For some people today was extremely depressing, even without the heavy rain. Like the whole wizarding world of Great Britain for one.

Today marked the second anniversary of the Boy-Who-Lived's disappearance.

Everyone, of course, was in mourning over their top most loved and hated celebrity.

Of course when it was announced that the Boy-Who-Lived was gone, vanished, disappeared no one believed it. Everyone just thought the Boy-Who-Lived was doing it for kicks. I mean, really, a little more fame couldn't hurt. Like that time when he put his name in the Goblet of Fire or when he started spouting lies about You-Know-who coming back at the end of his fourth year.

When the Boy-Who-Lived didn't show up after a couple of months society began to worry. Aurors were sent out finally to search for their celebrity. After all the scar that marked the Boy-Who-Lived was quite distinguishable. It never even crossed their minds that he might have covered it up. All across the country people began sending in sightings of the Boy-Who-Lived. Some people going as far as dressing up to try and impersonate him. People all wanted a taste of the Boy-Who-Lived's fame.

As the months passed and the real Boy-Who-Lived was a no show people really began to panic. Where was their savior? Who were they going to fawn over and hate at the drop of a hat?

They found their answer in two very prime targets: Headmaster, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Hate mail and howlers were immediately sent out. They wouldn't be a society if they couldn't find someone to blame after all.

And it continued this way until finally…

The reporters were all conveniently strolling through Hogsmeade when they came upon Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived.

With cameras flashing everywhere and reporters yelling everywhere one Ronald Weasley finally lost his temper, which had not been seen all year.

Launching himself into a speech that would soon be known as the "Rant of the Year" Ronald Weasley spoke for well over half an hour. By the time he was done reporters were left gaping in his wake. The only reporter that seemed to be completely and utterly unruffled was Rita Skeeter.

The next day all those who had heard Ron's rant gossiped away and it wasn't long before the rest of wizarding Britain began as well.

Eventually Ronald Weasley became old news and the spotlight went back to the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Ron! Ron, where are you?"

"Up here, 'Mione!"

Hurried footsteps were heard throughout the Burrow as Hermione ran upstairs.

"Ron, this is… this is so amazing! Look at this Ron!"

"Calm down 'Mione!"

"Oh, Ron I couldn't believe it when I read it but it has to be true, it has to be..."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione spoke over him. Finally losing his patience Ron exclaimed. "Merlin's beard Hermione I won't know what's so amazing if you don't give me the letter!"

Blushing Hermione handed the letter over to Ron. "Sorry Ron it's just… it's a miracle!"

Silence filled the room as Ron read the letter. Then, quick as a flash Ron crumpled the letter and threw it across the room.

"Ronald!" Hermione picked up the crumpled parchment and tried to unrumple it.

Slowly Ron sat down on his bed. After a moment Ron spoke. Quite calmly too. "That fucking bastard. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him." And with that he made his way to the door.

"Ronald you don't mean that?!"

With his hand on the door knob Ron turned just enough so that Hermione could see his face. Ron looked ready to kill someone. The person who sent the letter in particular.

"You're right 'Mione. Killing him won't be enough, I'll torture him first. You wanna join me?"

"Ronald, I can't believe you're actually talking like this! I thought you would be happy!"

"'Course I am 'Mione. Now that he is back I can go torture then kill him. The one thing I've wanted to do since forever now. You think Malfoy will lend me some books to research?"

"Research what!?"

"Torturing people course."

"Ronald Weasley you will listen to me right now! You are not going to do no such thing! I'm just as angry as you are!"

"Really 'cause you don't seem very angry."

"Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can go and kill him! He's your-"

Ron cut her off. "Whatever 'Mione." Then he walked out of the room heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Get back here right now!"

* * *

"**Ronald Weasley's Message to the Wizarding World"**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_Perhaps by coincidence, myself and many other reporters were strolling through Hogsmeade when one by one we spotted Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived, on a date._

_The pair was quickly surrounded and bombarded with many questions. _

_This reporter observed that Ronald Weasley steadily became angrier and angrier until finally, he exploded. Into quite the passionate speech too._

_His speech spoke of the Boy-Who-Lived, and also criticized Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and Wizarding Britain as a whole._

_During his speech Ronald Weasley spoke and revealed many secrets that have us questioning whether or not Albus Dumbledore is fit to be in such positions of power, such as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump also maybe our current Minister of Magic needs to be replaced?_

_Here is what Ronald Weasley had to say._

"_You stupid reporters! You wanna know what I think? I think you're a bunch of idiots who have absolutely no life that's what! You can't mind your own business at all! You don't even care about Harry! All you care about is yourselves and your money! The last Minister of Magic was completely useless. What the hell possessed you people to elect Fudge for office huh? He is a load of bull. Fudge asked Dumbledore for advice every single fucking day! You'd think after so many years Fudge would've known how to run his own ministry by himself but no he doesn't! My dad's been working in the ministry for years but does he get a raise? No! There are so many people in the ministry that have been working hard for years and they never ever get promoted or a raise! Fudge let people bribe him into doing things! If my family had the money we could've probably bribed him into passing a ton of laws to protect muggles! Fudge didn't give shit about Harry! All he cared about was himself and his money! Good riddance to him! Then there's Dumbledore who is completely off his rocker! He doesn't care about Harry either! If he did then he wouldn't force Harry to go back to his disgusting relatives! Hell, I know for a fact Harry asked Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts for the summer but does Dumbledore ask Harry why he doesn't wanna go back? No, all he says is that Harry is safer at his muggle relative's house! That's a load of bull! Me and my brothers had to break Harry out of his room cause his relatives locked him in his room! Don't even get me started on you stupid people as a whole! You hate Harry and then you love him! What the hell! Make up your mind! You people don't live with Harry! You're not his family and you sure as hell aren't his friends! So back the hell up! You people are so quick to judge him and still expect him to care about your sorry arses? It's no wonder Harry ran off!"_

_For more on Ronald Weasley and his speech… see page 4_

_For more about Former Minister Fudge… see page 5_

_For more about Albus Dumbledore… see page 6_

_For more about Muggles… see page 8_


End file.
